Usuario discusión:Toa Lewa16
Recuerda que pudes utilizar esta plantilla para darle la bienvenida a un usuario nuevo. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Hola, pues yo quería decir que yo también soy de Chile, no se si te has dado cuenta pero en algunos mall xiste la tienda baby infanti, donde venden LEGO. Y la cosa es esta, si te fijas no estan el jetrax ni el rockoh, el axalara lo había visto en baby infanti pero ya no esta, entonces ¿has visto al rockoh o al jetrax en tu región?--Toa D. 23:03 12 ene 2009 (UTC) Soy de Viña, aquí también hay Baby Infanti, y yo te recomiendo que saques la lista de lugares de donde venden bionicle, algunos usuarios tal vez sean de españa y allí no hay falabella ni ripley. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Esta es la posible dirección del baby infanti de la serena: Alberto Solari 144 Local c201 10:00 a 21:00 hrs. de Lunes a Domingo La Serena FONO: (51)217899 No se si queda en el mall, no he hido haya desde que tenía 4 años.--Toa D. 17:25 13 ene 2009 (UTC) Te pueden borrar tu imagen de la firma en cualquier momento, ya Zatth tomo la ley de no imagenes personales, entonces Aricthior se esta encargando de esto.--Toa D. 02:17 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Con tu permiso, la borro ahora o esperamos que Aricthior lo haga.--Toa D. 02:21 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Si ubieses venido a Viña hace seis meces, tal vez lo ubieces encontrado en jumbo, pero lo malo es que se interponen las clases.--Toa D. 02:40 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Te voy a tener que borrar las fotos de tu página de Usuario, son muy pequeñas. Hay imágenes más grandes en la página de Lewa.--Toa D. 21:17 14 ene 2009 (UTC) De que las imagenes de Lewa en tu pagina de usuario son pequeñas, y que sería mejor que las cambiaras por las imagenes del artículo de Lewa, que son imagenes más grandes.--Toa D. 16:56 15 ene 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta, como conseguiste a Miserix si no era un producto.--Toa D. 23:00 20 ene 2009 (UTC) Lewa, Antroz, Radiak y Tanma. --Toa D. 23:47 26 ene 2009 (UTC) no lo he hecho, me falta lewa. Y acostumbrate a colocar --~~~~ para la firma, ya que un usuario ya se confundio si eras tu o yo. Pregunta Conseguiste el axalara en Baby infanti no? Y estas seguro que en easy venden los antiguos rahi?. --Toa D. 01:11 30 ene 2009 (UTC) Ya salieron los glatorian alla que tienes un Skrall, perdon por tantas preguntas.--Toa D. 20:24 30 ene 2009 (UTC) Tienes suerte, aquí en Viña todavia no salen Glatorian, aquí hay info del Skrall.--Toa D. 01:06 31 ene 2009 (UTC) Espera, Easy, hogar y construcción.--Toa D. 19:56 31 ene 2009 (UTC) Espera, en que sección, si easy es una tienda de solo herramientas y cosas de construcción. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']])23:15 1 feb 2009 (UTC) en donde conseguiste la jetrax edicion especial.--Toa D. 01:49 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Tienes suerte, aca de la serie T solo salio el Axalara.--Toa D. 17:02 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Mi tia fue a Talcahuano, provara suerte alla, ya que hay un Baby Infanti.--Toa D. 19:25 14 feb 2009 (UTC) ¡Atención! Me pregunto si alguien puede darme B.I.O. codes, se preguntarán "¿pero tu no tienes varias cajas por los bionicles?" si, pero reciclo las cajas para ganar dinero y soy nuevo en el kanoka club (donde se intercambian los B.I.O. codes por premios información en [http://Bionicle.com) Muchas gracias, Toa Lewa16 23:58 26 feb 2009 (UTC) hola toa lewa16 yo tambien soy de chile y tambien tengo una cuenta en mi lego network y se llama jallerbkn bueno vamos al grano andate donde dice bio codes y donde dice enter b.i.o. codes lo escribes hay y listo apretas enter y ya esta. si quieres te doy bio codes de los glatorian q me los dio un amigo ya chaoy espero q allas pasado un buen verano. Buscame a mi como Dino_Rahi, buscare BIOCODES que te sirvan, ahora no sirven todos. --Toa D. 19:50 2 mar 2009 (UTC) hola toa lewa16 pues aqui estan todos los codigos: gresh:gr35h1 malum:m41umz strakk:57r4kk tarix:74r1xr vorox:v0r0x skrall:5kr411 tarduk:74dkzr raanu:r4zn00 metus:m310u5 berix:b3rx0r zesk:73hz5k atakus:474ku5 tuma:d47um4 fero y skirmix:5krm1x bueno esos son todos.informacion de amigo:en el juego de los glatorian te pregunta unos codigos pon lo de los de los glatorian q falta.y una pergunta como ases ese tablero de informasion donde disce vivo en chile y bla bla bla etc.chao no entendi toa jaller110 a ya entendi graciaToa jaller110 16:10 3 mar 2009 (UTC) hola denuevo pon estos otrso codigos cuando te diga q no funciona un no pongas los demas. estos son:159 117 125 184 132 171 143 279 287 265 234 253 212 226 339 eso era chao.Toa jaller110 20:22 3 mar 2009 (UTC) ehy hola q suerte new york siempre me e interewsado de ir a alla lo q si se esq alla ay artas cosas q no hay en chile q quisiera pero alla estanpues bien por ti a y ay artas cosas de bionicleToa jaller110 22:13 13 mar 2009 (UTC) santiago si santiago y q suerte aun30 dias en new yorkToa jaller110 22:29 13 mar 2009 (UTC) emhme pregunto de q podemos ablar???????y as leydo mi historia quisas debeser aburrido pero porfavor leelaToa jaller110 22:35 13 mar 2009 (UTC) jaja gracias e leido lo tu yo tienes artos bionicle y si lo del colejio es un asco (esepto uno q otrolibro q me a gustado)y no me dijiste de q podemos ablar eh espera estamos ablando de algo ok asme un ataq por idiotToa jaller110 22:47 13 mar 2009 (UTC) si tu lo pides a y gracias por no pegarmeToa jaller110 02:21 14 mar 2009 (UTC) listo amigo lo q pediste esta listoToa jaller110 02:39 14 mar 2009 (UTC) avisame cuando termines para seguir editandoToa jaller110 02:46 14 mar 2009 (UTC) hola este es un mensaje de abiso para q porfavor lean mi histori se titula: toa jaller110 en el cuerpo de otro~.Toa jaller110 02:51 14 mar 2009 (UTC) woow q mala q te caiste recien lei lo nuevo estaba ordenando mi cuarto(es una lata sabes pero alfinal invente un nuevo bionicle se llama makuta brastonx)Toa jaller110 18:32 14 mar 2009 (UTC) a q paso porq tambien por medico????????Toa jaller110 18:59 14 mar 2009 (UTC) a q mala pero si conosieras el dolor de q te enterasas cuatro astillas grandes cinco puntos y todavia tengo la erida y es porq fue ace pocoToa jaller110 03:13 15 mar 2009 (UTC) y imaginte lo q pasa untoa como tu combatiendo el malToa jaller110 03:14 15 mar 2009 (UTC) guau q suerete ami con cueva me compran un matoran.a y cuantos años tienes.y as escuchado la banda the killers es mi banda preferidaToa jaller110 21:46 17 mar 2009 (UTC) eres mayor q yo,tengo 9 pero este año cumplo los 10.ay mi primera decada.solo es un pinche año mas jaja.y as escuchado de la banda the killers????Toa jaller110 22:00 17 mar 2009 (UTC) q suerte tienes artos bionicle compredos asta haora.y si boy a seguir preo me estoy tomando un descanso de compu hola lewa me e estado alejando un poco de bionicle wiki por mi musica preferida pero aun asi tendran q seguir gustandome.y q mala q no allas logrado terminar la histori.chaop perdon se me olbido las tildesToa jaller110 12:38 5 abr 2009 (UTC) olle esta bueno el video. me pregunto si conoses bionicle reborn en la porta de la caratula de la pelicula aparece skrall. hay alfin hablas.pero porq a ti.contestame lo mas rapido porfa.Toa jaller110 00:59 10 abr 2009 (UTC) a ya.Toa jaller110 02:18 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Ha de iniciarse la primera elección Artículo destacado, mejor imagen, etc. Los administradores colocaran 3 candidaturas (miembros normales por ahora no, esto es solo para ver si funciona nuestro sistema), la votación será a partir del lunes asta el día jueves, el sábado seran nombrados los ganadores, reglas ver en el centro de votación, más información, proximamente en la portada.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) tambien compites por certavus pues yo tambien y lo deseo,quiero saber como es.olle actualise mi pagina leela plixToa jaller110 02:25 18 abr 2009 (UTC) yo ancio co unas ancias pues q te digo(esq tengo la duda de como es y si me gusta intentare de conseguirlo)aunq lo mas probable esq si intente conseguirlo por lo q se es edicion limitada.Toa jaller110 02:32 18 abr 2009 (UTC) uuuu bkn.mi papa siempre en la navidad me compra un juguete mas o menos caro.y haora se acerca mi cumple.el 28 de junio.y eso q te digo en mi colegio(el akros)la profe la cambiaraon el fin.Toa jaller110 02:40 18 abr 2009 (UTC) a una cosa no me acuerdo si te dije soy de santiago.Toa jaller110 02:42 18 abr 2009 (UTC) naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.con eso me compraria cartas mitos(q juego en el cole xd)y los dos discos the killers q me faltan y obiamente bionicles.pero q te digo aki estan todos los bionicle nuevos,pero estan un poco caro.Toa jaller110 02:51 18 abr 2009 (UTC) mmmmmmm.si no me equiboco los glatorian 11.ooo y los agori 6.000Toa jaller110 03:00 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, en b. infanti estan todos, en las otras tiendas estan pero no todos.--Toa D. 02:13 19 abr 2009 (UTC) ---- Buena idea, y gracias por mostrarme esos articulos "dañados" por esos Vandolos estúpidos. Borrare los cambion dañinos y pondre la plantilla. --Toa vahki 20:30 20 abr 2009 (UTC)